Raindrops
by djDJ
Summary: The rains fall, wheels begin to turn. Inu&co are on the path to grant a dying mans wish, but things are not what they seem..as they are dragged into something far bigger. Even sesshoumaru canot ignore. PLZ review,i need feedback,might just have a sequel
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi

Raindrops

Prologue: 

The rain. ………Relentless, unforgiving……….the clear drops fell from above, crashing down upon the now blood stained grass causing the entire meadow to be carpeted by smooth crimson. Eyes seeing nothing, hands felling nothing, mind thinking nothing the body began its journey as it prepared to shut down.

"Baka!!………………Wait"……………. "Its not too late we can treat the wound, ahhhhhhhhhhh if wed only acted fast-"………….

voices, shouting through the rain, just tickling the ears. The wounds caused by the stab continued too bleed causing the body too loose blood, vital, precious blood.

'_Good-bye'_ the word flashed across the brain………..no strength to utter them…-wished that they'd understand…wishing friends, no family a final farewell the body embraced the now inevitable darkness and prepared to………….

* * *


	2. To Rabbit holes and the end

**Chapter 1: To Rabbit holes and the end**

**Eight months earlier**

Kagome sat clutching her heart…it was somewhere near her throat right now. '_What the fuck was going on!!' _the though ran through her brain desperately trying to get its attention but it had gone completely numb_. 'This boy- no this demon just ripped a fucking giant centipede …thingy into shreds with his claws! '._ What shocked Kagome more was that now that very demon had been brought crashing to the floor with only a word uttered on her part.

'_Ah!!'_ she was finally made aware of the pain shooting through her body as her brain finally caught up with the world around her. She looked down, gasping in shock at the wound in her abdomen where the centipede had bitter her. Clenching her fists in response to the stinging she realized she was holding something, looking to her right hand she saw the tiny orb… _'That thing came from m-'…_**PULSE **… the jewel seemed to pulse for a second…but fell silent just as suddenly.

_'Wha w-what was that?'_ but before she could ponder over the jewel any more, all thoughts were chased out of her mind by the now pouring rain. _'What it was clear just a moment ago'_

"Come dear ye will catch a cold in this rain",

"Y-yes Kaede". As the girl came running towards the hut the old miko continued staring at the receding rain, an ominous felling creeping over her.

The wheels had begun turning

* * *

**BOOM!! **

Rocks went flying left right and center as Inuyasha slammed against the cliff wall with tremendous force…and as always, he got up immediately and ran straight back into the fray, tessaiga in hand.

Eight months had changed a lot, Moryomaru had been born…only to betray Naraku and be re-absorbed. Sesshoumaru had become a lot more compassionate or indifferent one never knew exactly…blah blah blah. Even with all these developments the group remained as close as ever and even now they still enjoyed exterminating the odd demon.

Just one problem…this was no ordinary demon

"Wow look at that thing! Its huge" Shippo had seen countless demons in his life but never had he seen one that was so big and so… strange. Its head and body were that of any oni he'd seen in the country, but that's where the similarities stopped. For one it was ten times larger than any oni, add to that the fact that it had huge wings and its skin seemed to burn with a hellish flame.

"I've heard about these demons from my father, they're called balrogs or something." Sango continued to speak never taking her eyes of the beast, "Father told me that they were mythical, he'd never seen or heard of one in the region or even in the world for that matter. Allegedly they are the guardians of hell"

"So what's a mythical guardian of hell doing on the shores of our land?" Miroku's mind was still reeling with Sango's words. He said a silent prayer to Buddha hoping that nothing sinister was going on.

"Keh what the fuck does it matter what its doing here, we still gotta get rid of it right hmmmf … helping fucking humans…"

Kagome smiled as she heard Inuyasha'never ending rants. She knew in his heart that he didn't mind helping. A few days ago the group had come across an odd priest sitting on a rock above one of the hot springs the group frequently visited. He had told them of the demon and had asked for their help. Now they were thinking that they had bitten off a little more than they could chew.

"Come on houshi-sama we need to give Inuyasha a hand" Sango was already on Kirara as she spoke, the decision to help coming after she saw Inuyasha slam into the same cliff for about the eight time.

"Sango how do you expect to hurt that thing. Its repelled all of Inuyasha's attacks including his Kongosoha" Miroku spoke while getting onto Kirara as Inuyasha was once again sent flying as he tried to doge the fire ball that the balrog had just spat out.

"Well just have to try something new" as she spoke Miroku slid his hand under her arm and placed his palm on her left breast. Her train of thought broken she gasped turning red instantly, seconds later…

**Smack!!**

"You wana try something new…try walking you pervert!!" Sango yelled, as Miroku lay stunned beside Kirara's feet.

Silently she chastised herself for hesitating to beat the brains out of that damn monk………that was happening quite a bit now she thought slightly blushing.

* * *

**"Bakuryuha!!!"** Inuyasha watched relieved as the balrog was hit with its own fireball and the wind scar. Kagome's purifying arrow did little to help the beast. 

With a resounding roar not born of this world the creature collapsed in a heap of ash and smoke.

It was night when the battle had begun. By now the sun had almost completely escaped the horizon and shone bright yellow and orange into the faces of Inuyasha and his companions. They were all relatively unharmed save a few burns and bruises here and there.

"Am I ever glad that's over" Kagome spoke sighing as she wiped her sweat-ridden brow.

"Keh all that for nothing I don't see what you lot get out of helping random strangers" with no clues of finding Naraku it was understandable that the half demon was upset

"Speaking of random strangers lets find our priest friend and tell him that the beast has been slain" But even as Miroku rose, he was stopped by a familiar voice

"No need monk, I saw it all" coming out of the dust and ash walked the priest they had met earlier. He wore the standard robes of any holy man in the region and a simple straw hat. A small black cloth wrapped around his eyes with the symbol of a heart on it. "Well done my friends, I knew from the moment I...met you that you were the right people for the job". Without another word the priest walked up to the remains of the balrog, placing his hands together for prayer he began chanting in a voice that seemed distant, almost as if it weren't his.

"So the faithful have been drawn,

The wheels of fait now turning,

Heavens pact, now complete,

Neath' the endless sky…burning"

As he finished the verse the sun became completely hidden behind the onslaught of clouds. The rain began to fall almost immediately.

The priest looked up…allowing the rain to attack his now frowning face. _'Finally'_ he thought _'My journeys have reached their end'_

* * *

Well it's a start 

This is my first fan fic. If things seem a little confusing right now…worry because its only gonna get worse from here. But if every thing goes to plan the ending will be all worth the hell.

This story though I could hardly believe it myself was thought of completely by me. Nothing here has or will be plagiarized from any thing- well except for small things like balrogs, which were ripped straight from _lord of the rings_.

Next chapter in a few days…if people enjoyed this teaser.

Keep looking.


	3. The Journey begins ………to end

**Chapter 2: The Journey begins ………to end**

It had been raining…raining heavily, raining for two weeks straight. It was still several moons from the monsoons and the ominous weather was causing havoc all over feudal Japan. But even with all that was happening around him Sesshoumaru continued on with………whatever he did, unperturbed by such lowly things like the rain. Jaken on the other hand was being put through hell as he attempted to keep Rin on Ah-Un and keep her from getting wet.

_'Though Lord Sesshoumaru never asked me to keep the girl out of the rain' _Jaken continued to struggle to keep the hyper girl under the cloak he was attempting to cover her with, _'I still know it'll be me suffering the consequences if the girl gets sick. Why must humans be so weak'._

Jaken looked up towards his master hoping that he'd silence Rin; he was one of the only creatures capable of commanding the attention of the girl. But then again Lord Sesshoumaru was Lord Sesshoumaru, probably lost in his thoughts, thinking of things no other creature would dream of, let alone comprehend.

Jaken was going to vent his frustration on Rin when he was silenced by the sound of a man chanting. Though the rain made it almost impossible to see and even harder to hear anything, the chants seemed to cut through the buzz of the rain like an arrow.

There on the side of the path sat a priest, perched upon a small mound of stone prayer beads in hand…muttering to himself. The lines etched across his face revealed the many years he had spent on the mortal plane, the cloth on around his eyes displaying his blindness to the world. Lord Sesshoumaru passed, ignoring the priest's presence and so, Jaken thought nothing of the man, until Sesshoumaru passed. Jaken noticed that the priest was now…well if Jaken didn't know better he could have sworn he was now watching Lord Sesshoumaru. Jaken opened his mouth once more preparing to unleash a new volley of insults when he was again cut off, this time by the words off the priest. Blindly staring at Sesshoumaru's sword he spoke "You will be needed mighty one. When the lake of blood comes calling, heed its call. Do not attempt to find it great one…for it shall find you". Jaken whipped his head around frantically peering through the rain in an attempt to discern his master's reaction, to his surprise Lord Sesshoumaru continued to walk forward paying no attention to the priest's words.

Jaken turned to face the priest again ready to shout the words that had been silenced twice before, but again Jaken found himself at a loss. Whether it was due to he rain or not was unknown, but the priest had disappeared. "Who was that Jaken-sama, why did Sesshoumaru-sama ignore him why did he have a cl-…" Rin's endless questions barely reached Sesshoumaru's attention. Don't be mistaken the Inu-lord heard every word that left her mouth, he was just -as always- lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

'_Ahh' _Kagome woke with a start, placing a hand on her cheek to identify the source of her discomfort. Her skin was cold as ice, more than that it was wet. Looking up she wanted to cry, "Great the roof's got a leak". They had decided to cut their hunt for Naraku short and return to Kaede's until the rains subsided-which at the moment didn't seem like happening-forcing them to sleep indoors every night of their return journey. This precarious situation allowed Miroku to think of newer more effective ways of 'persuading' rich landlords to offer them their hospitality. In the end-though all looked down upon the monk's actions-the entire group were grateful for the roof above their heads.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango looked at Kagome with a worried expression on her face "Is everything all right?"

Even as she spoke her well-trained arm rose and…almost playfully struck a hand that seemed to be slowly making its way towards her rear.

"What's going on?" Miroku rose innocently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly the entire group rose from their slumber and began preparing for their turbulent journey back to Kaede's.

"Inuyasha, please plug the hole" Kagome wanted to get at leas another hour of sleep in before she was going anywhere. Inuyasha prepared to retort when the look on Kagome's face defeated him. So, he obediently jumped onto he roof and began attempting to plug the hole.

Sango in the meantime braved the rain as she began her daily morning warm up. Miroku too sat in the lotus position preparing for meditation but seemed distracted with all that was going on outside

"What are you staring at Miroku?" Kagome egged the monk on in absolutely no doubt what he was so infatuated with.

"Ah Kagome-sama, the sight of Sango training in the rain in her exterminator uniform truly makes me feel safe inside" Miroku continued to shamelessly stare at Sango when he was interrupted by a voice from above.

"Keh!! All you want to do is grab her ass ya shameless monk"

"How could you insult me so Inuyasha." Miroku looked so…insulted as he continued to speak, "I would never dream of disturbing her when she was in the middle of training"

Kagome had to suppress her laughter. Seeing Sango in the rain swinging Hiraikotsu and her sword with graceful yet deadly accuracy, Kagome wondered whether Miroku's reasons for sitting idol were out of respect for Sango or fear for his life.

"Your stupid leaks' been stopped!!" Inuyasha still screamed from the roof "Wish it was this easy to shut y-…"

"What was that Inuyasha!!?"

"Nothing mind you own business w-…"

**"SIT BOY!!!"**

There was now a much bigger hole in the ceiling

* * *

"I can smell blood!!! Lots of it" Picking up the sent Inuyasha immediately began sprinting in the direction it was leading him in. "What happened?" Kagome was riding on his back the whole time. "It's a lot of blood…human blood"

Inuyasha had a bad, no, a _particularly_ bad felling about the sent, there just seemed to be too much blood. Upon arriving at its source Inuyasha made a mental note to trust his instincts further in he future. Kagome gasped clinging to his arm. Shippo took one look at the scene and buried his head in Kagome's shirt. Even Sango who had seen her fare share of gore felt uneasy as she caught up with the others.

There before them lay a small valley; the unending rains had caused the water to pool up in the center. But the water in it wasn't rainwater. The group looked on…the pool was huge almost like a small lake stretching out from where they stood far into the haze of the rains; it was blood red, and in it were floating hundreds of corpses...or at least what was left of them.

"There's something in the lake!! Its still alive!!" Following his nose, Inuyasha prepared to brave the crimson waters

He walked into the lake leaving Kagome to squeeze up with Sango and Miroku on Kirara. Immediately, Inuyasha's foot sank up to his knees. "Kha!! This thing _is _a freggin lake!!" human blood bothered the hanyo, even if he didn't have any thing to do with it.

As Miroku floated over the slaughter he noticed some of the oddest and disturbing things. He too had seen his fare share of death, but never before had he seen such…well there was no other way of putting it, he'd never seen such clean cuts. The corpses hadn't been ripped apart,there were no small chunks of flesh scattered around; all the cuts were straight, clean as if one had merely...well drawn a line across the bodies. Miroku was about to point this out to the rest when they were all stopped, the familiar sound of chanting could be heard.

"The path it moves, forever winding

The faithful follow blind

Within lies a power unique

Yet one in all mankind"

There, bloody water to his chest, sat the priest prayer beads in hand chanting his scriptures. On noticing them he stood; miraculously his robes seemed unstained by the blood.

Without any acknowledgements or salutations the priest began to speak…apparently to them.

"There is still work to be done, the end is almost reached, the heavens, they cry for their children. Please, continue on this way, you shall find a path in the mountains…follow it, read the good books, come the dawn you will know what to do. Please this is the last chance to cleanse my soul and rest in peace."

Before the group could protest the priest continued his purification rituals and disappeared into the rain. Feeling that a greater power was guiding them, the group continued across the field, finally just when all thought they were going to throw up they found the path mentioned by the priest.

"This feels…strange" Miroku couldn't begin to express how spooked he was. "But…something tells me we should help this man"

With no objections raised by any of them they began traveling along a path up the mountains. A path, that any villager in the region would swear never existed.

* * *


	4. Of good books about bad things

My exams are going on so chapters are going to be few and far between, but hey ill try my best.

This ones a bit long, it might also seem a bit rushed. Thats cos this is the one where the whole picture starts becoming clearer...well slightly

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of good books about bad things**

"Kyaaaaaaa!! What happened here Jaken-sama??" The sight before them wasn't a pleasant one. Jaken watched it in complete it in shock, only one thought racing through his mind _'Why? Why had he done this wasn't this just-' _only to be interrupted again by Rin's constant stream of questions.

"Be silent girl!! I don't know what caused this. Probably…there must have been some big war-…"

"Use you eyes Jaken, there was no war here. This was done by a single creature"

Jaken choked on his words as his master spoke an unsettling felling coming over him "Y-yes master. May I ask why did we come here, it was as if you were listening to that monks wor-"

Jaken's words were cut short by Lord Sesshoumaru. He had stopped moving. He now stood, idol hovering above the lake of blood upon his fur. Jaken who was riding on Ah-Un with Rin immediately began to beg for his life. He knew what was coming.

Sesshoumaru raised two fingers preparing to unleash his poison whip. Jaken whined, he'd never been punished this badly before. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw, gritting his teeth preparing for the blow.

**Whack!!**

Jaken jumped…but oddly felt no pain. Looking up, he saw that Lord Sesshoumaru had resumed floating across the lake taking no further notice of his servant.

"Never again shall you cross this Sesshoumaru" He spoke calmly yet with an authority none could match. He seemed to be talking to something else, but Jaken was use to it. He was just glad to have his life.

"Y-yes master" Jaken continued to sputter apologies but it seemed that his master ignored him.

As Sesshoumaru continued forward, he began to question his actions-something he _never_ did-the man had seemed too pure, something about him radiated pure good ness. It was too late now here was nothing that could be done, but…feeling the unease within him, the Inu-lord made a decision. Immediately he began moving to the left, away from the mild sent of his half brother that still lingered about the blood and bodies. _'I need answers'_

Jaken didn't even open his mouth as they changed direction. He had no wish to cross his master again. But as they moved forward Jaken saw something in the lake that made him jump. Suddenly all of his master's recent actions became clear to him, sighing with relief he continued on with Rin by his side on Ah-Un.

There in the blood, lay a body, still intact…a gash across its throat…poison still lingering on the rain washed wound. There, dead, lay the body of a priest. A priest, prayer beads still in hand and a piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes displaying his blindness to the world…

* * *

The path was like a snake. Meandering left then right, almost trying to throw travelers off its un-chartered course. The pouring rain didn't help keep the spirits up. 

"This stinks, where are we going" Shippo seemed to voice the concerns of all his companions.

"Keh!! I told you…we never get anything out of helping others. Look where it landed us!" Soaked to the bone and with no knowledge of their destination, Inuyasha had good reason to be upset

"Inuyasha…you don't think that monk was a demon do you??"

"No chance Shippo, that guy reeked of human. There wasn't a hint of demon coming from him"

"I agree with Inuyasha" Miroku paused, checking to make sure he'd heard himself correctly before going on "the priest radiated pureness. There was absolutely no taint within his heart. I'm sure Kagome-sama will agree with me" he looked hopefully through the rain towards the figure riding on Inuyasha's back.

"Well…I did sense a really strange aura coming from him. I mean it wasn't evil but it was…well I cant explain it, I haven't felt a presence like that since…well I never felt one like that in my life"

"Keh!! So what if he's not evil. He's still sent us on some wild treasure hunt after…I don't even know what were looking for!"

The group were about to express their approval when suddenly, as if out of thin air, there appeared a clearing in the woods. There, soaked to its base was an old run down temple. The rain had driven the group mad, the temple seemed to be empty, their decision was obvious. After a thorough inspection by Inuyasha, the group entered the building and prepared for a long rest, all thoughts of the priest driven out of their minds.

"Hmmmmmm finally some respite from the rain" Kagome had already un-packed her sleeping bag preparing for a long nap. Even the others began spreading their makeshift bedding, their sprits lifted with the thought of rest…but they would get none that night.

Inuyasha found himself a suitable section of wall and prepared to settle down for the coming night. As he did so his eyes caught something, far in the back of the room there appeared to be a pedestal of some sort; one Inuyasha swore he never saw in his initial inspection.

"Hey Miroku, come check this out. I never saw this the first time I was in here." Miroku stared ad the battered book upon the pedestal, slightly confused. He to couldn't recall seeing anything of the sort on entering the temple. Suddenly, the words of the priest flashed in his mind

"Read the good books, come the dawn you will know what to do"

A chill went down his spine as understanding dawned on him, he knew what to do. Picking the book up and taking it to the center of the room, he sat down beside the candles-there had been plenty of candles, and plenty of lamps stored in the temple, the oil still fresh…as if waiting for weary travelers to come across them. The rest of his companions huddled around him-Inuyasha found is spot against the wall-and Miroku began reading…

The book was old, tattered; yet the print seemed unblemished. Its title read 'The logs of the Final day'. The book spoke of a mortal…a human by the name of Valcos. He was once a great warrior, his skill unmatched as he traveled the world hunting evil in all forms he encountered. So great was his skill that the havens themselves came down to him to seek his aid. Soon he became the very hand of god upon the earth, but know this Valcos never asked for blessings of the divine, in any form. All his victories, every one of his mighty foes were defeated by his own power and strength. The greatest of all being when he defeated the Lord of hell Himself, pushing him and his legions back to the fiery pits from whence they came. Years later the warrior of heaven met his at the hands of a mortal.

The entire group was silent, as Miroku turned the page. As he read the title, a new, unfamiliar chill seemed to settle over the group. Even Inuyasha seemed to shift uncomfortably. The Page simply read

Book Two, The prophesies of the burning sky.

The book now went into detail about the demise of Valcos. The warrior had been given one last assignment by the heavens; to defeat the balrog, Lord Dragonus and his five brothers in hell. The fight lasted days. As always, it was Valcos alone against all six of the beasts. He succeeded in defeating Dragonus and four of his brothers in one attempt b-

"Wait!! Your saying that this, Valcos person defeated five balrogs at once!!" Sago couldn't believe it, they had been give a huge amount of trouble with just one…and he had defeated FIVE

After a small, uneasy silence Miroku resumed reading, it seemed to be the only cure from the unease they were feeling but at the same time seemed to be fueling it. The five were already dead, but one, Incarnius, last of the balrogs escaped into the mortal realm. So Valcos gave chase, his hunt for the beast leading him all over the earth; his soul denied eternal rest until the beast was slain.

"Wait" Kagome had a look of deep understanding, Goosebumps all over her flesh. " What if this priest…is Valcos"? There was another odd silence as everyone allowed the notion to sink in.

Trying the shake the uncomfortable silence, Miroku continued to read.

The warrior's hunt for the last balrog brought him to these very lands. It was here, that he met a blind priest whose name to date is unknown. Over the years the priest looked after the warrior between battles and began to consider Valcos as his son, whether Valcos reciprocated these feelings is unknown.

It was here also that Valcos found love, in the form of a woman, a woman named Faye. It seemed, to him that he'd found true happiness. So content was he, that he cast his heavenly obligations aside and prepared to settle down for the remainder of his life.

But things-as they always are-turned for the worst. The arrival of Incarnius to the lands had brought misery and despair to the native people. The people blinded as they always are blamed the ill happenings on Valcos and his to be bride. One day as Valcos was out preparing for his own wedding, the natives came and stoned Faye to death, in hopes that her death would drive the evils from their land. On arriving, ready for what promised to be the happiest day of his life, he faced his last.

To best describe the warrior's reaction the book quoted the Blind priest; "He knelt before her, screaming in silence, slowly picking the remaining rocks from her now battered skin. He washed her wounds and then, we gave her a respectful burial. All along, I was shocked to see my child not shedding a single tear. He seemed to shake, ironically with the rage of hell itself. After he laid the girl to rest he delivered his final words to the world with a chilling clarity. 'Cursed is the world-he said-for they must suffer mortality. Soon they shall suffer eternal' as he spoke he drove an arrow into his own heart hoping to end his life. The words shake me to this day."

He was buried under the priest's supervision over this very mountain in the valley below, a reminder to all of the strength of men. His life, though he wished it would not end. His soul would suffer eternal until his tasks completion. Only then, after the purification ceremony can his soul ascend to the havens.

On the last page, as if confirming their suspicions, there was a rough drawing of the priest in question. The picture-though hand drawn-left no doubt in any ones minds as to who the priest was.

"That's to sad" The grief seemed to cut through the unease within Kagome. "He had every thing, he was so happy, but he died in such a sad way"

"Keh!! I'm just glad we can get this thing done with…quick"

"Oh Inuyasha your so blunt, don't you care, even a little about this guy"

"Don't even try Kagome, getting through to Inuyasha is like trying to make a fox fly" Shippo was then seen running around he room as Inuyasha tried to show him just how easy it was.

"Inuyasha's right" Miroku paused, this was happening too often. "Now we know who the priest is"

"Yes." Sango agreed, "This clears everything up. The priest is trying to give peace to a person he loved like a son."

They continued talking for what was left of the night.

They were about to take a short nap before setting out to help the priest when Miroku noticed something within the book. It seemed that there was another drawing behind the priest's. Picking up the book, Miroku nearly dropped it again when he saw the drawing. The title above the image bore the persons name leaving all I no doubt who it was.

"Hey Inuyasha, look at this doesn't this look like…"

Inuyasha scooted over and peered over Miroku at the image, his eyes going wide.

"What…what are you two looking at, I bet its something dirty." With a sly smile across his face Miroku passed the book to the girls.

"Wow that looks like you"

"No it doesn't, come on I don't look like that"

"Wow that does look like you" Even Shippo seemed convinced.

She continued to stare at the drawing; there was a striking resemblance.

And so, as the night slowly wore into day, the group packed their things and journeyed to the aforementioned valley.

Upon arriving, even through the rain they could see the obelisk that marked Valkos' tomb. What they didn't see was that there was already someone there.


	5. Tranquility, the grail we seek

**Chapter 4: Tranquility, the grail we seek **

No doubts in his mind about leaving the others behind, Sesshoumaru ran through the forests, at incredible speed. The wheels had begun turning. He knew that there was no tome to waste. Sesshoumaru considered many things beneath him, many things, but some how the end of the world was a slightly larger matter…slightly

* * *

The valley was small, mountains rose from either side enclosing the now rain soaked meadow. At its center was a small mound, an obelisk marking the spot where Valcos fell and was laid to rest. Only a little bigger than the average man, it stood silent, solitary, a lonely reminder of a time long forgotten.

Inuyasha and the others moved tentatively towards the grave. Through the rain the grave could be seen clearly, but there was something else. As they approached, the shape of a man moving about the obelisk slowly became clearer. He seemed to be painting something upon the grave, they appeared to be some sort of glyphs, they were a deep crimson. These glyphs that he was drawing, somehow didn't seem to be bothered by the endless attack of the rain.

As they came close Inuyasha stopped, his hand reaching immediately for tessaiga. The others quickly got their wits about them and stood on guard, it never hurt to trust Inuyasha's instincts. But the man seemed to take no notice of them, continuing to draw his glyphs about the grave. But as he bent down- reaching to dip the cloth he was using as a makeshift brush-his eyes caught the figures that were watching him.

Dropping the cloth, he began moving towards them with a sort of bewildered yet impatient speed. As he came closer the group was able to discern his appearance. He was about Inuyasha's height, lean, athletic but far from thin. His hair-untied-reached his shoulders and was slicked back by hand due to the rain, he sported a goatee-Kagome was surprised she thought it would be an odd five hundred years before those came in-which was jet black, like his hair. He wore a long black coat reaching to a little below his knees, buttoned up to the collar that seemed to flow about him as if it were some cloak. As he came closer, the look of utter surprise on his face was evident, but Kagome felt something was still wrong; something just didn't look right about the man. He clearly wasn't from Japan, his face was unblemished, I seemed god had been kind to him before he ever knew it. But something still seemed, incomplete.

As he walked up to them Kagome saw exactly what was bothering her…it was his eyes. The furrowed brow, the gaping mouth, the crinkled nose, they all displayed his bewilderment; yet his eyes seemed distant, hollow, as if there was nothing but endless darkness behind them. Before she could say a word the man began to speak, his tone, cautious and unbelieving.

"W-who are you??…y-you can't be them, I mean wh-no you cant be them, not so soon" He seemed to be surveying them carefully, as if searching for something within them. Suddenly his expression changed, it moved from intrigue to joy "Hah!! Oh fuck you are them, shit right at my feet nonetheless. Wow you guys have no idea how glad I am that you're here…I mean shit you guys have saved me so much trouble. Wow I was really not looking forward to finding you guys"

He was like a child, robust, energetic and guiltless. But all the while his eyes remained a constant reminder that there was more to him, something darker lurked behind his innocent façade.

"Who are you?? Where's the priest, he should be here, what the hell are you doing to that tomb, tell me KNOW" Inuyasha got a bad felling from this guy, real bad, the man just seemed too relaxed. Here he was clutching his sword, flanked by three others and yet, this man seemed as if he were taking a stroll through a field.

"There will be time later, for know I must apologize" again, he spoke as he was addressing life long friends, preparing to sit down for a drink, completely at peace in the face of the hostility coming from all of them, especially Inuyasha. His next move though, was far from friendly. Without breaking his stride or expression he reached for the sword at his hip-one that the entire group would swear they never saw-next, all that Miroku saw was a flash of black, a sharp pain in his temple and then…darkness

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Gradually as the pain in his temple subsided he began to remember. Instinctively, he tried reaching for tessaiga, but to his surprise it wasn't at his hip. As he tried searching for it he found his hands had been shackled to a large rock beside the obelisk. Immediately he began struggling against the chains.

"Its over there, with all the other stuff you guys were carrying" Inuyasha whipped his head forward to face the man they'd met earlier, but he was preoccupied, in his own world drawing glyphs upon the grave. Inuyasha gave another grunt as he struggled against the bonds but with no success.

"Don't do that, its bloody irritating. Anyway those chains have got some pretty strong magic behind them so, well no one can break them. Not even a… half demon" he spoke the last few words with an over pronounced glee.

"Shut up you bastard!! Unchain me so I can rip that calm expression off your face!!"

"Just relax half breed, why cant you be like your stupid friends and stay quiet, you talk any more and I'll…" His words trailed off as he returned to his task, humming to himself, not a care in the world. Inuyasha looked to his side, Kagome and everyone else were awake, staring silently at the man. It seemed they were already aware of their situation.

"Kagome!! Your OK right?" Inuyasha was concerned; the shot to the temples had been hard. But Inuyasha's words never reached her. She was shaking, head to toe with rage

"You monster" Kagome screamed, no longer being able contain herself "that blood, you got it from the battle. It was…it was you, you killed all those people"

"Great now you want to start screaming to" but even as he feigned irritation, the man seemed to be enjoying the futile protests of his captives.

"**And now you're…"** Kagome was screeching now "**Now your defiling that mans grave!! To do…who knows what!! What did Valcos do to you huh? Leave his memory alone. Stop tainting it with the blood you spilled!!!"**

"So you know Valcos huh? You think you know this man. This man died in misery, succumbing to the weakest of things…LOVE" The man spat the last word out as if it had wronged him personally…it had.

"Love is a great thing you beast, Valcos was one of the happiest people alive he found love in its purest form, he just wanted to find peace an tranquility, he wa- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kagome's scream cut through the rain like a knife. Her eyes wide, she soon began to choke on her own voice as she ran out of breath.

Miroku was stunned, reeling in shock he tried to figure out what happened. Ignoring Inuyasha's screams he stared at the wound in Kagome's shoulder. The cold steel of a Japanese style Katana had gone straight through, puncturing the rock behind her. Following the blade up to the hilt, past the hand and up the arm Miroku's eyes finally rested on the mans face. The man, who in the blink of an eye had gone from drawing glyphs to running a sword through Kagome now, looked possessed. His face was no longer calm and ordered as it was before; it was contorted, disfigured in a maniacal grin. Yet his eyes still remained indifferent unchanged as he screamed.

"LOOK AT ME WENCH!! YOU THINK YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT LOVE!!! HUH? YOU THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT VALCOS!! WELL HERE'S SOMETHING FOR YOU LITTLE GIRL…IM VALCOS!!!"

The man/Valcos allowed the fact to sink into his captives' minds. As the rain slowly washed everyone's shock away Valcos re-adjusted his face. Checking his temper and returning to the calm of before he brought his attention back to Kagome. Sitting on his haunches he looked at her, all the while not showing the slightest bit of concern.

"Tut tut tut, that's a deep wound. With proper medication it can be healed of course…but only of you can do it in time. Otherwise she'll die from blood loss."

"You bastard once I get out of these chains I'm gonna rip you face off"

Ignoring Inuyasha's senseless threats Valcos cupped her chin his hands forcing Kagome to look at him. He looked at the others then turned back to her. As his gaze returned, an odd look ran across his face. Shaking his head, as if dismissing some thing, he began to speak.

"Hmmm, wow she's pretty, I guess she does know exactly what love is huh" he childishly turned to Miroku arching his eyebrows, clearly conveying his train of thought.

But before he could continue Sango had had enough, she decided to speak her mind.

"Let her go you monster!!! You have no right to touch her!!!"

Valcos let Kagome go slightly taken aback. He got up and coolly walked over to where Sango was. He stared at her long and hard as if sizing her up. Then in a flash his sword was drawn.

Sango felt the sword press against her neck. She was alarmed at how steady his arm was. The sword was pressing up against her neck; the pressure, just short off forcing the blade through. The message was clear- speak again and die. But even in the face of death she met Valcos' gaze with determination, never flinching even once.

Valcos cocked an eyebrow as he spoke, presumably impressed. "Damn, you're one of those strong independent types…ah well I know just what to do"

Slowly he lowered the blade tracing her neck down her breast and below her waist. Sango watched his progress, eyes wide. When she realized what was going to ensue, she began to squirm for her life.

But Valcos' sword continued its path downward unyielding, until it reached between her legs. " There we go" Valcos seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, but again his eyes didn't seem to share this notion.

As Sango squirmed, she knew she couldn't control herself. Finally a small against all her willpower, a small whimper left her lips. "Hah there's always a way to make them scream" Valcos smiled, showing no signs of stopping.

"You bastard, your gonna pay!!!" Miroku seemed beside himself with rage, he knew he had to save Sango from such humiliation. Though he could barely move, he was just able to get his right arm close to his mouth. Removing his rosary beads with his teeth, Miroku unleashed his kazanna, anything to make Valcos stop. Instantaneously he found himself being pulled towards the hole in Miroku's hand

"Wow shit?!!" Stunned, Valcos was able to keep his wits about him. In one fluid motion he removed a needle like knife from his sleeve.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

With unearthly dexterity he threw it, pinning the rosary beads to Miroku's arm in one swift motion.

"That's a neat trick monk, but I don't you should do that again." Though slightly shaken Valcos was enjoying himself. Slowly he turned back to Sango, a look of guilt forced upon his face. "Look I'm sorry. Torturing women just isn't my thing. It's just that I hate it when people try to cross me. It pisses me off."

Without another word Valcos went back to his task. Meanwhile Miroku bit through the pain in his arm and turned his attention to Sango. Understanding her plight.

"Sango" His voice full of compassion, he knew she needed support. But Sango turned away from his calls the rain quietly washing away her tears.

Valcos returned to the grave and completed his glyphs. After saying a few words he sighed heavily. Bushing his hair aside he looked up "finally I c-" but his words were cut short, something large was coming at the tomb at incredible speed. Valcos instinctively jumped trying to avoid the blast of energy aimed at his feet. But he was too late. The blast sent Valcos flying, straight into Inuyasha. Somehow the impact seemed to have broken his shackles. Without a second thought Inuyasha ran to Kagome, then Miroku and broke her shackles-it seemed that they were quick to break at the hands of another person. He sprinted, carrying Kagome to where her bag was and began throwing out all the medical supplies within it frantically.

Miroku in the mean time broke the chains around Shippo and Kirara's necks. He then freed Sango; he could understand how she felt. After breaking her shackles, he took her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's OK Sango it d-" But before Miroku could continue, Sango pushed him away without a word. Silently, she moved to where Kagome lay and began bandaging her wounds.

"Lets hope we're in time, the wounds deep but it hasn't punctured any organs." Sago's voice seemed distant, wounded but never once did it quaver. Miroku didn't know what to do he knew he had to try and make her feel better, but before any of them could go any further they were interrupted by a voice they had all learned to loath I no time at all

"Well well…this should be…fun"

Looking up they all gazed upon the scene before them.

Valcos stood, sword unsheathed, watching the figure that had caused the blast standing a few yards from Inuyasha and the others.

Sesshoumaru stood tokijin in hand ready for battle…

* * *

Well looks like business is on he up.

Thank you to all the dedicated reader, and to the new ones…welcome.

Now I need to point something out

Though I have no real problem with it but are there no MALE Inuyasha authors.

I feel like a freggin' fruit here

Eh what the heck doesn't matter.

**Next chapter:**

I've been waiting to get to this chapter

I wont give anything way but I think three words should suffice

Sesshoumaru vs. Valcos


	6. And so, the hammer falls

Sorry for all the small errors last chapter. I was in a hurry.

This chapter should have been in two parts but I didn't want to ruin the flow so I just bunched it all together.

* * *

**Chapter 5: And so, the hammer falls**

Shippo sat clutching Inuyasha's sleeve, shaken and afraid. Miroku sat holding the various medical supplies, keeping them in Sango's reach as she tended to Kagome's wound. They all were nervous, Valcos' words remained a grim reminder as to what would happen if they were too late.

After what seemed like an eternity Sango spoke.

" The wound's been treated and bandaged up. Now…" Sango seemed to hesitate; she was still shaken from her own ordeal.

"Will she be OK??" Shippo bounced about Kagome's resting form while Inuyasha silently sat over her. They knew that all they could do now was wait…wait and hope. It was now that their attention was reverted to the figures in the field.

**Boom!!! **

Without hesitation Sesshoumaru swung tokijin, unleashing a huge wave of energy right at Valcos. But Valcos stood his ground as if waiting for the blast to hit him.

"That moron, what's he playing at" Inuyasha sensed something more behind Valcos' apparent stupidity…he was right.

In one swift arc, Valcos swung his Katana, slicing though the energy surging towards him. The tokijin blast was sliced in two and dissipated, harmlessly around his feet. Everyone let out an audible gasp, all except Sesshoumaru of course. He had expected this; he was merely testing his foe, seeing if what he'd heard was true.

Valcos turned towards Inuyasha and the others. Like a performer addressing his audience he spoke. "Stop looking so astounded. That was nothing, its all about controlling the life energies, no uhhh…what do you guys call it…umm…oh right, chi!! It's all about controlling the chi. Anyone can do it, human, demon, animal whatever. With the right meditation and breathing I can do some pretty amazing things…like achieve god like speed. Even the energy from that demon's sword had chi flowing around it. With the right technique I can cut through it like it was air." He now turned to Sesshoumaru, "Well, you seem pretty unperturbed by that little display demon. You look like you know a little more that you let up"

"I know every thing human. Everything about your plans…your hate."

"Oh…that's very clever of you demon. There's just one problem…you're too late!!! The spell's been cast, soon we'll all be consumed in the hate, there's nothing you can do" Valcos seemed overly pleased with himself, but Sesshoumaru seemed indifferent. The news seemed to have no impact on him.

"There is still a way to stop you…human"

"Oh?!" Valcos looked surprised for a second. But he corrected himself just as quickly. "Right…you mean your going to try and defeat me. Hahahaha!!" The laugh was in no way humorous. Instead it sounded insane, possessed. "You don't know what your talking about demon. Killing me is as ridiculous a claim as saying you can resurrect the dead…they're just two things that can't happen in this world."

Sesshoumaru allowed the smallest of smirks to find its way across his face. Looking down at tenseiga he thought Valcos' words were more than apt.

Then, without further delay Sesshoumaru raised tokijin, preparing to attack. But this time Valcos was ready, using his speed he crossed the entire expanse of the valley and clashed with Sesshoumaru's sword before he could even swing it. Again, Inuyasha and his companions were bewildered, and again Sesshoumaru seemed unmoved.

At first, both fighters were tentative; they clashed only for a short while before disengaging again. Valcos would unleash a blinding volley of attacks before quickly jumping away. On landing he would lazily flick his sword, defeating the tokijin wave that Sesshoumaru would unleash. But soon, both warriors got used to the surroundings and more importantly…themselves. Now the battle truly began.

Valcos attacked Sesshoumaru from all sides. First coming from the front them gracefully jumping over the inu-lord to strike from the back, then he'd come without warning from the left or the right, all the time ensuring his movements didn't become predictable. But Sesshoumaru held his ground, never fazed by Valcos' unrelenting attacks, moving his feet every now and then to shift his balance in order to compensate for his opponents movements.

Sango was still recovering from her tribulation, but she still couldn't deny what she saw. Sesshoumaru stood before them, defending…then attacking what looked to them like a black blur. There was no other word to express it…liquid motion. Valcos moved like water; dodging and weaving Sesshoumaru's attacks then responding with his own in a blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru would strike once, Valcos would reply with five. But at the very last minute each was able to outmaneuver the other. They seemed locked in a continuous cycle.

Valcos realized that the fight was becoming redundant. So…he decided to improvise. He disengaged from Sesshoumaru, moving back, he waited. Sesshoumaru raised his sword. He brought it down preparing to unleash tokijin's energy, attempting to send Valcos off balance. It was then that Valcos made his move. Charging straight up to Sesshoumaru, Valcos blocked tokijin, preventing it from swinging. Both fighters now stood, swords locked with one another staring at each other eye to eye. Cold yellow orbs stared right into lifeless dark spheres. Valcos knew he couldn't stay locked with the demon for long, he was no fool. His power lay in his speed and his skill with the blade; he knew he stood no match for the demon when it came to physical strength. Valcos planned to try something…risky. He had learned over the years, that when both fighters were so good, risky moves made all the difference. He looked straight at the demon, smiling…he spoke

"Gotcha"

Using his god like speed, Valcos drew back; allowing his sword to trace the length of tokijin as he withdrew, this ensured that Sesshoumaru kept the pressure on tokijin. The instant Valcos' blade left tokijin Sesshoumaru was thrown off balance. Sesshoumaru had been putting pressure on tokijin ensuring that both swords remained locked together. Valcos' move had been so quick, that in the absence of the counter pressure from him, Sesshoumaru was knocked momentarily off balance. Valcos knew his window of opportunity was less than a fraction of a second. Before Sesshoumaru could regain his balance Valcos tapped tokijin from above, forcing it to continue its movement due to Sesshoumaru's imbalance. Valcos knew that if Sesshoumaru regained his balance before he tapped the sword, Valcos' torso would be open and undefended-certain death. But his plan had worked, now tokijin was moving downwards and away from him. Sesshoumaru's neck was in his sights. Valcos moved in a flash swinging for blood, but Sesshoumaru was fast in his own right. He knew he couldn't use tokijin so he jumped back, but was he in time.

To Miroku, the whole move had been a flash. But now, all could see Sesshoumaru's neck from where they sat. There was no blood-the rain was washing it away-but the small cut that now appeared across the inu-lord's neck was obvious. They now began to understand who hey were fighting.

But before the fight could continue, the obelisk marking Valcos' grave erupted. Out of it, like a snake, poured a black substance, more like a cloud, but it was pitch black. As it reached the sky and began to spread, carpeting it in darkness.

"Yes!! At last" Valcos seemed pleased. But on seeing the confused look on Inuyasha's face, Valcos paused…then burst into a long awaited explanation. " Look, that stuff coming out off my grave. That's…well that's the energies of hate that I harbored when I died. I released them using an old spell I learned back in the day. See, I'm going to use these energies to consume the world. Then all shall suffer my hate for the rest of time. Take it as my revenge against the world. Id give a more thorough explanation but I'm a little short of breath right now,"

As he spoke Miroku remembered his words from the book 'Cursed is the world for they must suffer mortality. Soon they shall suffer eternal'. The play on words sent a chill down his spine. But Valcos wasn't done.

"So how do I spread my hate across the world…well that's simple, ill use the one thing that connects us all…" He paused as if waiting for someone to give the answer.

"Love!! Come on guys, its love. Every creature upon this earth, whether it embraces it or not is connected by love. All I had to do was find people in whom love was…I don't know…blooming, that's were you lot come in. Don't you see…everything has been an illusion just to get you here. Only those in whom love bloomed could find the path in the mountains, only they could read the Logs of the final day, only they could find me!!"

Sago looked at Miroku wide eyed "So the priest was an illusio-" But before she could finish Inuyasha was shouting

"What about heavens pact you moron…shouldn't your soul be able to rest after we killed that thing"

"What…idiot!! That's not it, the completion of heavens pact frees my soul from its bind, only then can my hate be released. So, now I have to kill you all, then the hate shall consume you and…well you know. We all-"

But he was cut short. It seemed Sesshoumaru had heard enough. Without hesitating he threw tokijin straight at him.

"Hey this is new" Valcos was slightly stunned but parried the blade with ease. But immediately behind it came Sesshoumaru's poison whip, Valcos allowed the whip to wrap around his sword flicked it aside. He was fast, there was no doubt about that, but not fast enough, for immediately following the whip came Sesshoumaru himself, claws extended.

**WHACK!!**

Valcos flew backwards rolling almost the entire expanse of the meadow before stooping. The gash across his chest was deep; Valcos knew it would only get worse as he fought-he had to end this.

The eruption of hate from the tomb was causing the very earth to come apart. Chunks of rock began flying everywhere-it was chaos. Sesshoumaru lazily cut one rock, blew another one up, rocks didn't faze him, but right after the third came Valcos himself, his volleys had a newfound vigor to them.

Now the fight took to the sky. Both bounced of the flying rocks and came at each other slashing and thrusting, hoping to find an opening in the others defense. Valcos used the flying rocks as launch pads, ricocheting from one rock to the other. Sesshoumaru continued to defend against his unending attacks. Even he was taken aback, he knew if his concentration dropped even for a second, he would get hit…bad. Valcos on the other hand moved from rock to rock effortlessly, dodging Sesshoumaru's attempts to blast him as well as the rocks, then without warning he would dart straight at the demon and let loose a torrent of attacks. Slowly the fight reached the ground, both fighters fighting with an intensity Shippo had never seen before.

Valcos knew the longer he fought the worse his wound was getting, suddenly he changed his sword arm to his left, shifting his weight in the process. The shift left his body undefended; Sesshoumaru took the opening, thrusting his sword straight at Valcos' neck…exactly to plan. As the sword came Valcos bent backwards and twisted away from the thrust. Straightening up…he knew he had the demon; he aimed straight for Sesshoumaru's head. But again Sesshoumaru got away in time. But now there was another line across his cheek…

_'OK Valcos, just stay calm, you can do it…you're getting closer'_ it was now a deadly race…he knew he could kill the demon, a few more strikes would do the trick, but would his wounds kill him first…

Sango stared at Miroku, she was still hurt, but she could tell something was bothering the monk. But before she could say a word she saw Kagome and yelled.

"Kagome's going to live!! I know it!!" Inuyasha jumped to attention in response to her outburst. Even Miroku looked up

"Look its just like Valcos said, if we die the hate would consume us. So, if Kagome was dead, the hate would have consumed her…right?"

Slowly a smile crept across Inuyasha's face

"Ha!! Now that bastard is going to pay"

Valcos was on a rock preparing to attack Sesshoumaru once again. But before he could, he was interrupted by the onset off the wind scar.

"Wow!! So you got a cool sword as well huh" Lazily, he blocked Inuyasha's attack and charged him.

Inuyasha barely saw him come. He swung tessaiga, hoping to catch him unaware. But Valcos knew better, he deftly jumped _onto_ the flat side of the blade, running on it, he was about to kick Inuyasha in the jaw when Sesshoumaru's poison whip came straight at him, forcing him to jump away. Now the fight rose to a new level. Valcos found himself fighting Sesshoumaru with his tokijin and his whip on one side and Inuyasha on the other.

Valcos unleashed a shower of surgical attacks on Sesshoumaru. Then he would disengage then turn, attending to Inuyasha. But soon, as his opponents began to come together-sandwiching Valcos in the middle-he found himself ducking and dodging both off their attacks simultaneously. The minute he tried to disengage Inuyasha unleashed his Kongosoha, waiting for his moment perfectly.

"Your gonna pay for what you did you bastard. Doge this!!!"

But that's exactly what Valcos did. He was smart enough not to try to cut diamond…so instead he literally danced between the spears allowing each one to pass him, without a scratch.

This was dragging on for too long. Without pause, he charged at Sesshoumaru. He had a plan. As he engaged Sesshoumaru he saw Inuyasha charging at them…perfect. At the last minute, Valcos ducked causing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's swords to become locked.

"Get away, impudent runt, you're merely an interruption"

"Keh!! Shut up Sesshoumaru this is mine"

But it was too late; Valcos was already in mid strike, victory etched across his face. He was about to slice Sesshoumaru's legs off when-

**WHACK!!!**

Valcos' head was spinning. Through the rain and the dizziness, he was just able to distinguish a boomerang landing in the distance. But Valcos had taken worse beatings before. He swiftly jumped up, just missing Sesshoumaru's strike. As he did so he met Sango's sword. Leaning back to dodge its path he began defending furiously. None could blame him. Now he was fighting three people.

Without warning, a cluster of rocks flew at them, Valcos jumped onto a rock above, relieved for the slight pause. Sesshoumaru flanked left, Inuyasha rolled to the side. But Sango, instead of retreating jumped onto the oncoming rock and leaped straight at Valcos-she wanted revenge. But straight away she knew she had made a mistake. Valcos was perched on a rock above her…he had the higher ground, smiling he raised his sword. But before he could attack Sango, Sesshoumaru's whip came at him once again. Leaping down he again began fighting the three.

Meanwhile Miroku looked at the clouds of hate, he knew he had to purify it somehow, or else the clouds might reach the lake of blood, maybe there was a man there who was in love…now one knew for sure. Looking down at Kagome, he sighed in relief; she was breathing. But at the same time he knew she couldn't help him.

Valcos was getting nervous. The three had slowly begun to work together. Sesshoumaru would-on many occasions-draw back, allowing Sango to swing Hiraikotsu, then him and Inuyasha would strike in the wake of the attack, he doubted that it was a conscious effort on their part, but nonetheless…it was still causing him trouble. It was taking all of Valcos' skill to keep them at bay. Finally, he lost his temper; he was going to end this fight NOW. Sheathing his sword he acted, in a graceful arc he jumped over Sesshoumaru's strike and landed on his other side, drastically changing the rhythm of his breathing to unleash his most desperate attack, if done wrong his lungs would burst, killing him. The rapid change inbreathing caused his chi to rapidly change direction, using the new flow of chi like a catapult he un-sheathed his sword, there was no being in heaven hell or earth who could outmatch this speed. His sword went straight for Sesshoumaru's neck…it was done

_'Ahhhh'_ The pain in Valcos' chest was unbearable…he was going to miss.

**SLICE!! **

The sword hit Sesshoumaru's chest…using his momentum he followed through and landed another hit straight on Inuyasha's abdomen. And finally he got Sango, connecting with his leg.

She flew back, on landing she could barely see straight. As her vision regained focus she was able to see the scene before her. Inuyasha lay before a tree, clutching a large gash across his mid-section. Sesshoumaru knelt, resting on tokijin. His armor was shattered and he sported a deep cut from his left shoulder, down to his chest. Valcos was in the middle…on all fours, gasping, everyone had had enough of this battle. But it was the last and final sight that drained what blood was left in her face.

There standing above Kagome was Miroku, right arm extended, unleashing the kazanna, slowly sucking the clouds of hate towards him. The small laugh that left Valcos' lips when he saw the monk was all the proof Sango needed to know that something bad was going to happen.

"Houshi-sama!! Don't use the Kazanna!!!" Sango was dragging herself towards where Miroku stood. But even as her words left her mouth the dark mass entered Miroku's hand. As soon as the hate touched him, he dropped to the ground, twitching uncontrollably.

"Noooo!!!" Sango found herself running now. On reaching Miroku's writhing form she tried to pick him up, but as she touched him he harshly pushed her away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YO BITCH!! ALL I EVER WANTED TO DO WAS SPREAD MY WINGS, BUT NO!! YOU ALWAYS HELD ME BACK!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU; I DON'T SEE WHY I EVER DID!! YOU AND THAT MORON OF A BROHER OF YOURS CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!! FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

Sango was distraught, tears poured down her cheeks, mingling with the endless rain. Miroku seemed possesed.

_'What…what was wrong with you??'_

Sango had lost the will to speak. Looking back she saw Valcos, a triumphant expression painted across his face.

"Yes!! The hate is within him now. He's being corrupted as we speak. Now all we have to do is kill him" Without a seconds thought, Valcos took off, sword in hand.

To Miroku, everything was moving in slow motion…there was Inuyasha, trailing blood as he staggered towards Kagome.

His insides were boiling.

There was Valcos, his dead eyes becoming larger every moment as he came towards him.

He knew he was going to die. Valcos wouldn't miss his target. Sesshoumaru was behind him, giving chase. But he was wounded…he'd never make it in time.

There was Shippo and Kirara…staring wide-eyed at the scene before them.

Amazingly, he felt indifferent to the notion of his own death. There was nothing tying him to this world after all…

At last his eyes rested on Sango…tears relentlessly pouring from her eyes, sadness consuming her. Something shifted inside him; it was as if something was trying to extinguish the flame that had erupted within him.

He closed his eyes, ready to face his end. His thought still on the woman, maybe he lo…

**SLICE**

Miroku felt the cold steel penetrate his flesh; he felt the blood begin to flow from the wound. Silently, he embraced death…preparing for the long rest ahead.


	7. To the ones that change us

Sorry for the long wait, my exams are almost upon me so I don't have much time.

Just one more chapter and a epilogue left so hold on guys were almost there

* * *

**Chapter 6: To the ones that change us**

_How can one measure the hearts of men? How can one measure life in blood? You kill in the name of light…a light, which only blinds us when we try to look upon it. Come, turn from this light. I fear the shadows it creates will take me from you. You kill, for you see their darkness. How many more must die, how many more will you kill Valcos before you see their tears…_

_Just one…just one more beast remains, then I can put down my sword for good. Huh, ironic…I always thought I picked up the sword for good…_

Valcos always had a way with words, but today it seemed silence was all that came to his lips. He was frustrated to say the least, he had come so close but…

Sesshoumaru halted, his claws still glowing with poison…

Kagome wanted to scream. She could feel Inuyasha's grip tighten around her shoulders. Kirara and Shippo stood; horror etched across their faces.

Miroku didn't understand, he could still feel the rain upon his skin. He could feel…pain. He could feel the cold steel of a katana piercing his skin. Valcos had missed!? Miroku new he was going to die, he waited for it…but as the seconds passed he became sure…Valcos had missed his mark. Slowly Miroku opened his eyes, curious to see what had distracted the warrior. But on opening them, he was greeted not by the lifeless orbs that resided in Valcos' skull. Instead he saw sadness. He saw suffering. Pain swam within the amber orbs as he looked upon them. Tears-fighting the onslaught of the rain-trickled down her cheeks.

"S-Sango" But she could not reply, the emotions within her…too strong.

"Ahh!!!" Before Miroku could say another word he felt a sudden jolt of pain, looking down he saw the sword exit his body. He watched it as it then-to his horror-disappeared as it passed through Sango's chest. Screams, screams all around him, yet none coming from his pain.

Sango's eyes were still on him as she fell. Slowly slumping to the ground, her exterminator mask falling poetically beside her, blood spreading fast across the watery grass.

Something within Miroku seemed to rise to the surface. It seemed to fight back the boiling hate within him. But it didn't matter…his mind seemed to have gone numb. Kagome was screaming, something about healing wounds…time…

"Ah well, if you fail once try again, you know what th-…"

Valcos stood before him now, blade drawn back. Miroku looked up, tearing his eyes away from Sango's body. The sight before him sent shocks down his spine.

Valcos stood-blade suspended in mid strike-a changed man, no longer were his eyes empty. Lifeless. They swirled with a torrent of emotions that Miroku had never seen before. Valcos' entire form seemed to sag under the weight of his own feelings. As he dropped to his knees he spoke bit one word…

"Faye…"

Valcos-on his knees-stared at his own hands, lost within the memories surging into him. His feelings for Faye flooding his senses, he felt sadness, he felt pain but most of all he felt guilt. His love for Faye surged through him, but it brought with it a tidal wave of shame…of remorse His hate was borne from his love for Faye, his love…

She wouldn't have wanted any of this…she died with his love…

Yet her repaid her memory only in hate.

**_Plip_**

An unnaturally cold raindrop fell on Valcos' palm. _'Hmpf, the rain, the havens feel my hate…my pain'_

But on looking up he saw neither rain nor hate. The sun floated calmly in the sky, mocking him as it shone warmly upon his face. Looking back at his hand Valcos realized for the first time that he was crying…

Miroku held Sango in his arms. He could fell her erratic breaths against his neck. Kagome leaned beside him, tears overwhelming her senses.

Sango's hand slowly moved towards Miroku's face…

Shippo clung to Kagome, Kirara cried before their feet…

Miroku stared into Sango's eyes, they were barely open.

Suddenly her body seemed to twitch the slightest…

Miroku had seen corpses, he'd seen blood, he'd seen entrails, but never had he seen death in such vivid detail.

Like a candle being blown out, Miroku saw the life leave Sango's eyes…forever, her hand dropping limp at her side. Miroku felt himself scream…his ears were ringing with the others cries.

Kagome's heart wanted to tear itself out of her chest. Looking up she saw Inuyasha, his eyes seemed watery, an expression of sadness and horror across his face.

Miroku held Sango close…he felt the blood from her wound staining his rain soaked robes. He tried to hold her as close as he could, he could feel her cheek against his, but he knew…he knew that tight as he tried to hold on to her she had already slipped away…

Shippo felt the pain suffocating him; he watched Sango's lifeless hand, willing it to twitch. But he knew; the had which would once so skillfully repel Miroku's lecherous attacks would remain idol, never to move again…

Memories. Memories flooded into Miroku's mind, the time they first met, when he tried to grope her thigh. He remembered their time in Mt.Hakurei. He remembered teaching her about Buddhism…

"Please!! Please Sesshoumaru!! You can save her!!" Kagome was barely able to speak…the pain in her throat unbearable.

"She…she cannot be saved" Valcos was barely able to speak, his words punctuated by his wounds. "The hate…it touched her. There's no bringing her back"

The words disappeared as soon as they left his lips but their meaning lingered on…

Reality defeated their hearts war, enveloping them all in its icy grip. Death was never more real…more absolute to them; it closed in all around them suffocating them. Sango was gone…never to see her brother saved from the jewel…never to see the demise of Naraku…she was gone, forever.

Valcos looked back at his hands, tough they appeared spotless he could still see the blood that lay just beneath… '_How many more must die, how many more will you kill Valcos before you see their tears'_

He looked upon the others, he saw the dead, he saw the suffering…

_Just one…_

_'Cruel' _he thought_ 'life has a way with my words'_

Looking at the earth again he saw a pair of black boots before him. Looking up he saw Sesshoumaru looking down on him; Tokijin raised, his flawless white robes were now stained with his own blood. Valcos clutched his own wounds, the pain felt distant. Without even wincing he looked up at the demon again.

_'Wow…he's tall'_

The smallest of laughs left Valcos' lips. "You know what they say demon, its better to have loved and lost and so on blah blah blah. Well I think they got it just right. Don't you think?" The other now tore themselves from their grief to look upon the confrontation before them.

Sesshoumaru had heard of the term. Visions of his mother, his father…bleeding-irrelevant. Visions of Rin then Jaken then Rin again. Just as he was about to snap himself out of his revere the final vision appeared before him. Her smile, her crimson eyes, her happiness…

Sesshoumaru prepared tokijin. Allowing a smile to cross his face for the first time he spoke…

"I agree"

The wind picked up, coming from the far side of the meadow bending the grass-like some unseen creature coming to greet them-as it swept towards them. Pearly cherry blossoms floated gently around Sesshoumaru momentarily before continuing their journey across the meadow.

Valcos watched the flowers as they passed looking back at Sesshoumaru, prepared for his sentence. Immediately he knew something was wrong. The mist of compassion that had glazed the demon's eyes was gone; he stared intently towards the forests behind Valcos…

In the face of death Miroku noticed the oddest of things, it hit him then, the picture was complete in his mind and yet some questions remained unanswered. But they wouldn't be for long…

Out of the forest cover walked a priest, a cloth over his eyes a frown upon his face

"It seems that it is you that are blind in the end…my friends…"


	8. Shadows of the Light

Hello dedicated readers. A few comments before we get on with our story:

First the following chapter has a tinge of religion in it…so I hope I haven't insulted anyone. For any one who is …feel free to tell me and I shall make the necessary changes. I never meant it to be so.

Most importantly………PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is my first fic and I'm pretty insecure. Just REVIEW it PLEASE.

Well here it is folks, the grand finale. It's finally here. Again I got over exited and wrote the whole thing as one big chapter. So there'll be no prologue of sorts.

ENJOY…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shadows of the Light **

Euric moved silently, the darkness around him was no hindrance; he knew where he was going. It was after all, a path he had traveled many times…

Doubts…he hoped he had done the right thing…he hoped he'd made the right choice, lives were about to be changed.

As he came to the familiar clearing in the woods the same blinding light greeted him. Bowing, he gave his report,

"It seems he is worthy. Him and the other four have the necessary qualities we need."

"Very good. Go, the boy is in your care now"

"I have doubts…you have the power, why not let them live a while, then you can make them yours. Such early exposure to…well I'm just saying it might have a de-humanizing effect on them"

"Be mindful of your place Euric. We need them untainted by the world…now silence your tongue and fulfill your duties"

Euric new he'd crossed a line. Accepting his duties, he retreated from the light quickly retracing his steps back to the village, his task needing completion…

* * *

The priest stared into the silence, two hundred and fifty years…for two hundred and fifty years he'd watched over Valcos and the others. Initially they were intended to be weapons, weapons in the hands of the light. 

But Valcos had proved to be so much more.

The priest couldn't believe the opportunity that had presented itself before the light. The frown found its way back to his lips, he had his orders. The plan needed completion.

Sensing the hostility around him he stoped.

"So, the seven are assembled. You all have done well, all except you, Valcos"

Valcos looked up at the priest, his eyes still watery, his face still pained.

"You…what are you doing here?"

"That is irrelevant, where is my hate Valcos?"

But there was no time for a response, it seemed Sesshoumaru did not approve of the priest's reappearance. The poison whip lashed out at the throat of the priest as it had done before. But this time it never reached its mark…

The priest lowered his arm away from his face, the whip wrapped around his wrist. Energy seemed to flow through the whip towards the demon lord. There was a blinding flash of light and Sesshoumaru felt himself being thrown back. He still landed gracefully on his own two feet, it was then that he felt pain shoot through his entire body. Looking at his shoulder he saw the wound that Valcos had inflicted earlier. Looking back at his right hand he noticed that it was black as soot.

Something didn't add up, this priest was no illusion.

Miroku watched the priest, he definitely wasn't an illusion...but that created more questions than it seemed to answer. Why would the priest want to make the world suffer eternally? More importantly Valcos' reaction upon seeing them for the first time made it evident that he had no idea about the priest's involvement. Something was definitely wrong.

Valcos clutched his wounded chest, still on his knees he turned to the man he once knew-a look of confusion capturing his face.

The priest looked down towards the ground when he spoke again, his voice just above a whisper. He had come so close; he would not let it fall apart now...

"Now Valcos, where is my hate?"

But it seemed that fait didn't want him to have the answer today…at least not without sufficient interruptions.

"Shut your stupid mouth, stop wasting my time you're just a stupid illusion!!"

Inuyasha had finally lost his temper. The pain caused by his external injuries as well as his internal ones were driving him to the edge. Sesshoumaru gave him a scathing glance; clearly his moron of a half brother had no clue as to what was going on.

Tessaiga transformed, the shards of diamond on its blade now sparkled in the mid-day sun. Inuyasha had had enough

"Ill just rip you apart!! Take this you bastard!! **Kongosoha**!!"

Inuyasha brought the blade down with all his force. Diamond spears erupted from the swing, flying toward its target. The priest didn't move. He stood perfectly still, looking at the same piece of meadow as before. A single spear connected with the man right in the gut, sending him flying backwards.

Valcos tried to get to his feet, but his emotions pushed him back down. Far ahead of him the priest he once knew hung motionless, pinned against a tree, a large diamond spear protruding out of his chest.

Valcos shot a glance towards Miroku; intangible pain shot through his body. The entire group-save the girl-stared at the dead priest, they were right next to him yet they seemed miles away.

_'How could things go so wrong…'_

The universe had spelt it out for him; from the resurrection to the chosen, everything had been perfect. How could it all fall apart now…

_'__No'_

The word flashed before his eyes, there had to be a way out. It was time the priest revealed his true form.

At first it was a glint-easily mistaken for the sun reflecting of the spear-but soon the light seemed to grow…to grow from within. It began from the wound and slowly grew to encompass the entire body of the priest. The light reached a blinding intensity, erupting into a perfect orb around the tree. Then...slowly...it began to dissipate; shrinking into itself until it was gone leaving behind a single glowing entity.

Standing where the tree once stood was a being not of this earth. Its skin pearly white, its armor, bright gold and silver, its eyes burning with blazing white flames.

The creature glowed with a warm light, emanating pureness. When it spoke, its voice seemed to echo with a sort of deep soothing. Even through the pain Shippo could feel its warmth calming his aching heart.

"Look at you Valcos, has time destroyed your will so much that I must see you so broken"

Valcos looked up at the entity, non pulsed by his presence. He'd known someone had been watching him all his life…someone other than that moron Euric

"So, how many guises have you taken just to watch over me…angel"

The word seemed to linger in front of Kagome's mind _'Angel? What's going on…'_

"Hmpf. Angel is such a…Christian name. I prefer lord Galadriel, as in lord of heaven. N-"

But it seemed that was one more interruption left for today. Inuyasha hadn't finished.

"What the fuck is going on!! I'm not going to sit out in the dark any longer. What-"

**"SILENCE!"**

Kagome had seen Inuyasha express his fear in many ways, but never had she seen him like this. Inuyasha actually jumped back, his ears bent low against his skull. It seemed-in the silences that ensued-that even the world had been struck dumb by the angels command.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued; he'd never sensed such power before-not even from his father. Looking back at the gash in his shoulder, he reminded himself that there was a first time for everything.

"I shall not stand for any further interruptions. We must finish what we so painfully started."

Galadriel turned his attention, once again to Valcos.

"Now my child…WHERE-IS-MY-HATE"

Valcos bowed his head; breathing slowly he collected his thoughts.

"Well, the spell was created to release the hate within me, it would then corrupt the love in all ma-"

"I know what the spell does Valcos. It was I who told you about it! Where is the hate!"

"Just wait…" Valcos' wounds were restricting his ability to speak coherently

"Just wait, I need to think this through, I'm not sure why it's gone…just humor me…I think I should have killed him…ya definitely should have kil-"

"Your being redundant Valcos, tell me where is the hate!!"

"Look…I think I've got it…the spell was based on the presumption that the hate could…ya…that the hate could corrupt the love in all the creatures on the earth. Right so…I guess its logical to presume that it could work the other way…that the love within the monk…I mean the moment he saw that woman die I guess his love for her must have purified all my hate...like a reverse effect. That's why I should have killed him before the hate touched him."

The angel starred at Valcos, unbelieving.

"No, that's impossible!! NO!! There must be more hate!! This cant end NOW! WHERE IS MY HATE!!"

"I don't know"

"Don't test me Valcos where is my hate!!"

"I DONT KNOW!!"

"VALCOS THIS IS NOT THE TIME!! WHERE!! IS!! MY!! HATE!!"

The angel no longer looked calm and benevolent as he did before. His wrath exploded about the meadow.

"Why do you care? What does my hate have to do with you!!"

Valcos' last attempt at defiance pushed the angel over the edge. In one swift motion he unleashed a pure beam of light. It hit Valcos square in the chest sending him soaring through the air. He landed on his stomach yards from Kagome.

Weakly he tried to get up but his shoulders didn't posses the strength. Far behind him the angel composed himself.

"Well I guess you deserve an explanation…"

"All this was part of a grand plan created by myself. Its completion would result in the destruction of hell itself. We would use your hate Valcos. When it spread to all of mortality, we would use it to carry the souls of all those who exist in this dimension to the other world. We would then use the energy created by the souls like a weapon, a weapon that we would use to destroy hell from the face of time forever."

The angel paused a while to let the notion sink in.

"But my plans began with failure. An ill omen I know, but I kept my hopes up. You see, though I have power over the mortals on this plane, there was no way by which I could resurrect a greater lord of hell. For years I searched for a way to bring Incarnius back to life but it seemed that the demon had hidden himself in a deep slumber. Not death, no. But enough to remain entombed…hidden forever. But at last…the answer came to the light around eight moons ago. A power came to this plane which should not have been. What it was I do not know, but the energy released from its arrival set of chain of events which culminated in the resurrection of the beast. Now we could kill the beast and unleash our plan."

Suddenly Kagome's mind flashed back to when she first came to the feudal era, she recalled the pulsing of the jewel…the pieces had begun to fall into place.

"Since then I searched these lands for people worthy of the task." Now the he briefly looked at the others before him.

"You seven. You all had the spiritual strength I sought. I looked to use you to kill, or at least wound Valcos. Thus when the time was right I could take control of his hate and use it for the greater good."

Valcos twitched. Galadriel stared at Valcos…he felt for the boy.

"Valcos, you know more that any that sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. This would have been an unprecedented victory for the light!! We could destroy evil! It is worth any cost!!"

"You monster." Ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the pain in her heart Kagome stood up confronting the divine being.

"Sacrifice!! You call killing every soul on this world a SACRIFICE!! That's slaughter!! You can never justify killing so many innocent souls!!"

"No child" the angel's expression softened. He had to make them understand; his cause was good…no…it was great.

"No child don't you see, souls can never be destroyed completely. We would not be destroying the world forever. The world shall heal; the flowers will boom…life shall begin again. Children will be born…love shall grow. Everything shall be as it is, as it always will be. Except…except it shall exist bathed in goodness. Don't you see, we shall all live free from the darkness, free from he shadow."

"Well what about you own shadow?!! You claim to heal the world when all you do is destroy it. The lives off all who live in this world are too high a cost…whatever the cause."

"Don't you see!! It's for the greater good. None have ever dreamed of achieving what we could have done here. It was an impossible task till this moment!!"

Galadriel was almost pleading with them now. Trying with all his might to show them the true benevolence of the light.

Slowly, he marshaled his thoughts; there was still one piece of news he had to deliver. He never planned on revealing it to anyone, but then he never saw his plans failing so miserably…

_'We were so close…he shall understand…it was for the greater good'_

_'It was the only way…'_

"As you know Valcos I can never lie…it is not my way. You must know the whole truth…it is your right."

The angel seemed solemn; regret moving its way across his form.

"The plan I created with your hate…was conceived long before you death."

Valcos seemed to spasm. Suddenly his head shot up. Shock and revelation flowing through his wounded exterior.

Kagome let out an audible gasp…he was no longer teary eyed…no longer human. Death seemed to swarm around him. Slowly he staggered to his feet. Slowly with a sort of wounded determination he made his way towards the angel…sword in hand.

The creature gave Valcos a confused look, a hint of pity in his stare.

"She was a sacrifice before the good of the world. The greater good Valcos! Has selfish earthly greed consumed you all!!"

"You…" Valcos trembled as he spoke; like a man possessed barely able to move let alone carry the weight of his own sword.

"You sanctimonious bastard!! You killed her!! I don't care for you stupid reasons…you killed her!!" Nothing mattered to him any more; he had disgraced her with his own actions. Life had lost meaning…lost purpose. But he would be dammed if he let her killer roam free…however noble his cause.

Valcos lunged at the entity. He had lost himself. Without hesitation the angel threw back his attacker with a beam of light as he had done before.

"Valcos, control you self. Oh how you have fallen!!"

But Valcos was now the least of his problems.

"**Wind Scar!!"**

The force of the tessaiga came forth, heralding the angel's death. But the simple toys of a mortal were no concern of the divine. With a lazy flick the angel deftly subdued the wave of energy, his irritation growing.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds you bastard!!" Kagome stared in shock. Inuyasha seemed to shake with rage. As she lay beside Miroku she was unsure as to what had sparked the hanyo's rage, probably it was his way of dealing with loss. The idea caused a small bolt of pain to pass through her. Her mind…her heart was once again dragged down into the blank depths of misery by her memories…

"You wanted to destroy the world!! You killed that man's love!! All just for some noble and virtuous reason which no one gives a damn about!!

Miroku's mind was miles from where he sat. Yet he still felt confusion…it wasn't like Inuyasha to be so concerned for the world.

"More than that it was YOU!! You used us!! You didn't care what happened to us!!"

Miroku had already reached this conclusion long ago. His mind laughed at him as he sat there.

_'The priest practically told you…'_

The priest's rants came back to him with chilling clarity…their meaning clear as day…'

_'Within lies a power unique_

_Yet one in all mankind'_

"You didn't care who got hurt you just wanted to finish you stupid plan!! You bastard I won't let you live…you killed Sango!! Take this

**WIND SCAR!!**"

The half demons words hit the mark. Kagome felt an uncontrollable rage erupt within her. He was right…the angel had dragged them all into this mess…even Valcos had suffered.

"Impudence!! I wont stand for it any longer!! You faithless shall die!!" Galadriel could stand for this no longer.

Again a beam of light erupted from his outstretched hand. But there was something different about it; instead of merely deflecting the wind scar as it had before it tore straight through it…rushing to greet Inuyasha and all who were beside him…its deadly intent apparent to all.

But Inuyasha wasn't surprised…in fact he was glad to see it coming.

"I've been waiting for that you bastard."

"**Bakuryuha!!" **

The wind scar clashed once again with the angel's energies. But it seemed to struggle with the magnitude of its power, unable to push it back towards its creator, unable to transform into the tornadoes of energy…

"Such measly tricks will not save you from my wrath!!"

The light now began to outmatch the backlash wave…slowly pushing it back towards Inuyasha.

Kagome got to her feet, bow and arrow in hand. A rage fueled by her pain guiding her hand. Placing the arrow along the bowstring she pulled back preparing for her shot. She bit through the relentless pain in her shoulder, vengeance her only calling…

Miroku nearly lost himself, the sight before him was…otherworldly. Radiant blue energies seemed to whip around the girl like an uncontrollable storm.

Sango's face flashed in her mind…she was ready. With a defiant cry she let fly her arrow. So bright it was that it made the Galadriel's light seem as dark as night.

The angel himself stood aghast.

_'Such power'_

The arrow seemed to defeat his own energies. It flew directly towards him accompanied by the now swirling tornadoes of the backlash wave. He saw his own power turning on him. Turning his head slightly to the left, he saw a thunderstorm of blue arks heading his way. It was the dragon of the tokijin-Souryuuha surging towards him.

'_I have failed. The plans are in ruin...But I must survive. If not me then who…who will have the strength…the devotion to fight the shadow the way I have…the way only I can? No…I must live'_

Though powerful, Galadriel knew the waves of energy would not trouble him. Tensing his body he prepared to gracefully leap out of the way, a measly feat for one of his power. But before he could move he was stopped…dead in his tracks.

He swore then, that if he had blood in his body it would have run cold. The sight before him terrified him beyond reason…beyond imagination. There, outmatching the speed of the arrow and all that followed it was Valcos; sword in hand, eyes as empty as death itself.

"You want to know my hate."

He seemed only to whisper yet his words cut through the frenzy that followed his steps.

"VALCOS!!…You must understand!!…It was for the greater goo-kah!…ug…"

It was too late…Valcos was beyond reason.

Looking down Galadriel saw the hilt of a sword protruding from his chest; the rest had gone straight through him.

Reaching for something just below the angel's neck Valcos uttered his last words to him…

"You shall forever know my hate…"

And with that he was gone, leaving Galadriel to face judgment alone…to face his end, unable to escape due to the wounds…

_'It was for good…for the light.'_

He looked up towards the sky…

_'Oh universe…to you I submit my humble spirit'_

He felt the arrow rip through his armor. He felt its power surge into him. He felt the waves crash into him and then…nothing.

The meadow was bathed I light. Huge arcs swung about the valley blinding all that looked upon them. Suddenly a huge pillar of white flames shot high into the sky from where the angel once stood. It climbed higher and higher and then…it vanished. The light dissipated, the winds stopped. The valley before them was as it always had been…

No sign remained that an angel was slain here…

Miroku placed one hand before him, praying. Whatever the reason…the slaying of something so holy was an ill deed.

To her right Kagome saw Sesshoumaru departing, tokijin in hand, his white robes bloodied. Suddenly he stopped. Far behind stood a figure, one hand raised far above his head, his hand waving farewell.

"It was a pleasure demon. Maybe we shall meet again under less…hostile circumstances."

Sesshoumaru stared at the form of Valcos. His coat-as well-dripping with blood from a wound he inflicted. Yet he stood tall waving goodbye…a peaceful grin upon his face.

Silently Sesshoumaru tilted his head the slightest…it was the most amount of respect he was ever going to show anyone, especially a human.

Seeing the demon from the valley Valcos now turned to face Inuyasha and the others. He walked purposefully towards them, smiling. His eyes-once again-were full of…life. Inuyasha immediately reached for tessaiga.

"Oh come on…" he said, stoping-his arms raised in mock submission.

"Any way you shouldn't be fighting…with a wound like that and all"

"Shut up!! You take another step and ill…"

"Inuyasha! Lust let him come OK"

Inuyasha whipped around. What was Kagome saying? But the look on her face prevented him from taking the argument any further.

Kagome didn't understand her feelings. But something about the look on Valcos' face…

Valcos walked up to Inuyasha and gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder oblivious to the look of pure death adorning his face. Then he turned to Kagome. Ignoring Inuyasha's threatening growls he spoke…

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was…blinded"

But before Kagome could respond he moved away. Walking slowly, Valcos placed an arm on his shoulder.

Still holding Sango's lifeless body Miroku looked up to meet Valcos' compassionate gaze.

"I can see myself in you…love stolen without logical reason…I feel your pain…please allow me this. We shall all sleep the better…"

Without another word Valcos helped the monk to his feet and respectfully laid Sango's body down before them.

Immediately Kagome felt weak, she felt tears well up within her. Seeing Sango laid out before her was unbearable. She clung to Inuyasha's robes for support, Shippo burying his head in her shirt. On his other side Miroku did the same, only Kirara stood dutifully by her side.

Valcos went down on his haunches. Tenderly he brushed the hair out of her face. Memories flowing back into him…

Suddenly he looked up…up into the heavens and spoke…a huge smile across his face

"Well…you always thought I was some heartless moron with a sword. How about this huh!! See…I do have a compassionate side. Even if it took me two hundred and sixty odd years to find I still have one. You were the only one who could see it; I never believed your crap. Well now all can see it…I love you Faye…I always will…remember that. The day I stop is the day I let the darkness take me. You and I know very well that that's never going to happen. Look at this as a 'forgive me' for my actions."

With that Valcos took out a large golden locket from his inner sleeve. With an almost childish smile he arched his eyebrows…

"Ahh…check it out. Shiny isn't it. Took it from Galadriel before you guys laid him to rest as it were."

They all gasped. None knew what it was; yet they knew exactly what it did. Miroku felt a surge of energy as he watched Valcos gently place the locket around Sango's neck. Hope slowly gave way to happiness…

Standing up Valcos muttered a few words and stood back…

At first the medallion glowed warmly…then it vanished completely.

Every one held their breath waiting for the spark of life they thought they would never see. They all thanked the gods for their fortune…

Nothing…

Miroku looked at Valcos. Confused.

Valcos returned his gaze. Exuding warmth.

"Now her soul can rest peacefully" as he spoke he placed one hand gently on Miroku's shoulder.

"What!!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. No…she should be alive…

"No waiting…no purgatory…no judgment. It's a straight pass to heaven…where eternal peace awaits. Free of pain, free of suffering."

With that Valcos bowed his head low and began walking towards the valley pass.

They all-including Inuyasha-slowly lowered themselves towards her silent body. Walls closed in…eclipsing the happiness that was theirs for a fleeting instant…

"T-thank you"

Kagome was barely able to speak. Yet a sort of uncertain calm seemed to flow through her…

Miroku felt at peace. At least her soul shall rest in peace. It was the most they could have done for her.

Moments passed...all was silent.

Then the unexpected happened, Sango's eyes shot open, her back arched into the air as her muscles reacted to the blood now flowing through them. Suddenly she shot up, her eyes already filling with tears as she stared at the incredulous expressions that greeted her.

No words were exchanged…it was not necessary. Before any knew what they were doing the all fell together in one huge embrace, tears falling freely. All was as it was meant to be. Miroku felt her warm skin against his…or was that Shippo or Kagome?? It did not matter any more. The world seemed happy again…it seemed complete. The sun felt warm again, the wind...peaceful. Suddenly life seemed worth living...life felt glorious...

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome released from the others and looked up. Barely able to see straight due to her tears she was able to see Valcos…a look of pure glee on his face in response to their shocked expressions. Arms wide as he spoke

"…OK…so I lied"

With that he touched his hand to his forehead…taking his leave he left he valley…left the group to themselves. It would be a long time before they went anywhere, more than happy to be alive…happy to be together…

So the world…alive, rejoice

Love's strength within the seven

Tears they shed, tears of joy

Like raindrops fall, fall from heaven…

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it 

THats that...now please review!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!


	9. Rest…that inexorable temptress

**Chapter 8: Rest…that inexorable temptress**

"You ready to walk yet?"

"Mmmmmmmmm…no"

"W-what!! Why you we-…Khe!! Weakling"

As much as Inuyasha tried to hide it, he enjoyed carrying Kagome on his back. The felling of her body against his, her arms around him…they soothed him in ways he couldn't describe.

The group had recommenced their journey back to Kaede's hut early that morning. As a result, they were all absolutely exhausted as they moved slowly along under the mild mid-day sun.

After the events of the other day, the group had spent most of the night celebrating life, and all that was within it. Which, in this case, meant a campfire and five cups of Ramen.

Kagome shifted her arms to better support Shippo who was in a deep slumber beside her. Lazily, she lifted her head to look back at the others; the sight immediately brought a smile to her lips.

Both Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara…fast asleep. Staff where it usually was, arms wrapped close around Sango's waist, Miroku sat, fast asleep…his head resting in the crook of her neck. Sango sat…both legs off on one side of Kirara, her head wobbling slowly in rhythm with Kirara's steps against Miroku's neck.

Turning back and resting against Inuyasha's back she prepared for sleep, gently tightening her grip around Inuyasha's shoulders in the process. Eyes drooping, consciousness fading, she watched the tress slowly pass…allowing them to gently hypnotize her into a slumber long awaited.

As her eyes prepared to close she caught a fleeting glimpse of a girl. She sat by a tree; her kimono…like her hair was a bright crimson. As they passed, she looked up to meet Kagome's dreary gaze; her eyes a bloody red as well. Slowly, she pointed in the direction the group was traveling. Barely whispering as she spoke…

"The Wasteland…"

But Kagome just only heard the girl's words, sleep finally taking her…

* * *


End file.
